In recent years, there has concentrated popularity on goods to which a famous brand is sewn and then a large amount of imitation goods for which the brand is used illegally have appeared in a domestic clothing market. As this result, affairs where sales on famous brand goods are not only inhibited but also confidence in the quality of the brand goods is lost have happened frequently. Especially, since imitation goods are manufactured by low-paid worker of under-developed country and imported and sold at a farther low price than famous brand goods, they give remarkable damage to manufacturer and distributor of famous brand goods. It is difficult even for those skilled in the art to distinguish the imitation goods from famous brand goods because the imitation goods closely resemble the famous brand goods as dyeing and needlework technologies advance rapidly about clothing. The imitation goods are therefore sold through the route similar to the famous brand goods for a long term and manufacturer and distributor of the famous goods brands sustain a big loss.
Various prosecution means are now proposed to prosecute unjustified imitation goods in the early stages about clothing. For example, EP-A1-0328320, JP-A2-H06-306727 or JP-A2-H07-92911 discloses that a decorative woven label is prepared by interweaving photochromic yarns containing inorganic or organic fluorescent material with normal yarns. This woven label is sewn on clothes. It is possible to identify the imitation goods with or without photochromic yarns in the label by irradiating it with ultraviolet rays when necessary. JP-A2-H07-92911 discloses that a woven label or cloth is woven out of yarns containing red, blue and/or green fluorescent materials. JP Patent No. 2986714 whose inventor is this applicant's employee also utilizes ultraviolet-fluorescent materials that emit a red, blue or green visible light.    [Cited Reference 1] EP-A1-0328320    [Cited Reference 2] JP-A2-H06-306727    [Cited Reference 3] JP-A2-H07-92911    [Cited Reference 4] JP Patent No. 2986714